Of serial killers and kidnappings
by EvilRegal96
Summary: Castle and Beckett are on a stakeout mission and get kidnapped. Rated T for now, but may change. Please Review!


My first Castle story OMGZ. :D I'm so anxious to see what people think about it. It's kind of obvious that I'm not the best writer in the world. I think the fact that I try is enough. What would help a LOTTT is if you guys would review and tell me how I did so I can get better. That would make me sososososososo happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the characters in this story. They belong to the genius Andrew Marlowe .

Castle and Beckett were sitting in the car waiting for the suspect to arrive. This was only Castles 2 stakeout so he was very anxious to see what was going to happen. He and Beckett had been sitting there for over 3 hours just talking. They had talked about Alexis and Martha and Castles new Nikki Heat novel and even Kate's mother. Castle loved this, sitting here with her just talking and having fun, but they were running out of things to talk about, and he was getting tired. He told Beckett this and she agreed saying Ryan and Esposito could come and take over so they could go home and get some sleep. So Kate sent Ryan a text saying it was their time to take over. Castle and Beckett sat and waited for the guys to get there so they could leave.

When the boys pulled up in the parking lot beside them Kate waved at them and drove off. When she pulled up outside of Castle's house he asked if she wanted to come in for a while. She declined his offer telling him she just wanted to get home so she could go to bed. They said goodnight and he got out of the car and walked up the stairs to his apartment. As Kate was driving to her place she couldn't help but think how much fun she had tonight.

She would never admit it to anyone but herself but she actually liked being with him, of course it was under the pretense of being "work related". He always makes her smile when they are together. He was the reason she didn't mind getting up as early as she did. Thinking about this just reminded her of how tired she was and the fact that she had to get up at 6, and that all she wanted to do was take a bath and climb into her warm bed.

As Kate walked through the door to her apartment and took her jacket and shoes off, she felt something heavy come in contact with the back of her head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Across town at Castle's apartment he was getting ready to get in bed. Walking to the kitchen so he could get something to eat before he went to bed for the night. Then he padded up the stairs and walked to his bedroom and into his master bathroom for a warm shower before he went to bed.

After his shower he walked back into his bedroom and put boxers on and got in between his sheets. He fell into a peaceful sleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow. When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in his bed but that he was laying on something hard and cold. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was not alone but that Kate was lying next to him with dried blood on the back of her head. He rolled over to her and shook her to wake her up. But she didn't wake up right away. He started to get worried.

"Kate…..Kate" he shook her some more but she had yet to wake up

"Kate wake up! KATE!"

"Hmm... Castle? What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know Kate. I just woke up and saw you lying here, who do you think did this?"

"Maybe our suspect, I-I don't know, my head hurts."

Castle scooted over to Kate to check her head and body for anything else that could be hurt.

"Castle I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" he said with a sincerely worried look on his face.

"Yes, I am." She said with an eye roll, when really in her head she was thinking how sweet it was that he cared enough about her to make sure she was okay.

They looked around to try and find something that could help them determine where they were. Kate was looking around the walls trying to find a light switch or matches or something. She finally found a light switch on one of the far walls and she flipped it on and the room was filled with a dim eerie light. When she looked back over at castle she realized that he had a large cut across the top of his head. Worried she walked over to him and looked closer at the cut.

"Uhmm…Kate? What are you doing?"

"Castle you have a huge cut on your head"

"What? I do?"

"You didn't notice it?"

"Well I was kind of paying attention to you, I guess I didn't feel it, but now that I know it's there my head kind of hurts too."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." With that they went and sat down against the wall to rest, neither of them having much energy at the moment.

They had been sitting there for about 5 to 10 minutes when they heard footsteps and a low voice coming from the corner of the room.

"Hello Mr. Castle. Detective Beckett. How are you feeling today?"

"Who the hell are you, and why are we here." Kate heard Castle yell at the man.

"Hmmm… that's not important at the moment Mr. Castle, what is important is how you got here. You would think that a writer that catches almost every detail and a detective would notice the fact that they were both being watched and followed… I have been watching you for a while now. I followed you home Det. Beckett. It was as easy as hitting you over the head with the butt of my gun, and then I went to your loft Mr. Castle and you were even easier, already sleeping like a baby. You guys were much easier to capture than I thought you would be. Now that you know all that would you like to know who I am?" they nodded and their captor stepped out of the shadows he was hiding in and revealed himself to the. The utter shock on their face was the exact satisfaction he wanted.

Their captor was one Bill Waggoner, a suspect from their current case. The thing that surprised them the most was the fact that he was the one that they were staking out before they were captured. How could they have possibly not noticed the fact that the person that they were staking out was in fact following them.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?" Kate yelled at the man.

"Well it wasn't that hard. You would think that a detective would not be distracted enough to not lock her door. Haha, and that's what you get for it."

"You bastard!"

"Now Mr. Castle, that is no way to speak to the man who has the opportunity to either kill you or not now is it?"

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger people! Chapter two should be up in about an hour. I don't actually know how long this is going to be. I guess it will just have to do with the reaction I get from you people. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
